Playerism 101
by cris.f.a
Summary: Bella is a strong feminist who thinks guys are jerks. She is given the task to un-playerize the biggest player ever, Edward Cullen. She doesn't have much hope but is he curable? What happens when strange feelings spark between them, will she accept them?
1. Idiots and Jerks

**HI! This is my first fanfiction EVER so bear with me lol I accept any kind of criticism whether its good or bad^.^ Please give this story a chance!!**

**Read on:)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Men and women are so different, don't you think? You would think they are completely different species if it weren't for the almost exact anatomy we share. Nevertheless our minds seem to function so differently. While guys look at women in a lustful, dirty way, we women look at men in an interested, curious way. We seem to have completely different concepts about each other and our capabilities. Men see themselves as the higher power, higher strength and women as easy to charm, and fragile. Women see men as stupid and very likely to commit a mistake but still irresistible while we see ourselves as smarter, handier people.

I have been called a feminist before. How can I not be if I'm surrounded by idiots and assholes all the time. All men are the same, or at least that's what they show me. Okay _maybe_ not all guys share the same idiotic ways and _maybe_ there's a teeny, tiny probability I'm being too drastic here. In my defense no guy has shown me otherwise. Well then again I'm merely just a junior student in a small high school surrounded by hormone-struck teenagers who can't get a grip out of themselves.

I think my feminist ways were first introduced into my system since I was very little, probably 5 or 6. My parents divorced when I was 5, and ever since my mom has told me constantly that guys are fools and that I shouldn't let any guy play with me. I misunderstood of course and I wouldn't let boys play with me when I was little. I would run off screaming when some little boy would come to me in the playground to play. Renee, my mom, is incredibly loving and caring and a helpless romantic. She has dated a lot of men ever since she divorced my dad, Charlie. All of them end up breaking her heart, they act as the perfect boyfriends for months then they would just dump her. She would be destroyed and I'd have to make her feel better. You know bringing ice cream and reminding her guys are jerks.

I believe all the good guys are either taken or gay. I mean the only real honest guys I have ever met are Emmet McCarty and Jasper Hale. They are the boyfriends of my best friends, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. They have always stayed loyal to them even though the whole female population of West Coast High School and beyond flirt with them shamelessly. Emmet is the big goof behind the huge mass of muscles he is made of. He has brown curly hair with chocolate brown eyes; he is incredibly nice and very protective over his friends and family. Jasper is blonde with piercing blue eyes that seem to read your soul. He has a way of getting you into a good mood and making us feel better when we are upset. He is not scandalous like Emmet is but he is definitely a goof nevertheless and a romantic.

"Hey Bella!" I heard somebody scream from outside my car followed by an unstoppable knocking on my window side. I found an impatient Alice thumping furiously at my window as I turned off my car. As soon as I got out of my car, she threw herself at me. "Bella! I haven't seen you since forever!" she said never letting me be free of course.

"Alice I saw you yesterday," I frowned; she could be so dramatic sometimes.

"Just yesterday?! Anything could have happened after school! You could have fallen down and broken your leg, or fallen off a cliff, or gone to China, or met the love of your life!!" she said all on one breath, her eyes seemed to be about to pop out, she looked really funny.

"Shhhhh Alice! Don't say that out loud!" I told her as I covered her mouth. "I got to tell you something very, very important."

"What? What!" she muffled as my hand was still placed on her mouth. I leaned in and whispered, "I actually met a guy who I think I might like." Her bag fell off her shoulders and onto the floor. Her mouth fell open and her eyes were wide in shock.

"OMG!" she squealed as she started jumping up and down in excitement. "I was just kidding, I just wanted to see your reaction," I said as I laughed at her mad face. Okay now I was starting to get a little scared, she looked furious. She started hitting me with her text books furiously.

"DON'..AGAIN." she said as she hit me, harder every time. "Coward!" she shouted as I ran out of the school parking lot and into the school building.

I kept running without looking were I was going when I hit onto something, hard. "Ow," I groaned as I fell right on my butt. "Sorry Bella, didn't see you coming," I heard the voice of my pissed best friend's boyfriend. "Oh Jasper just the person I was looking for! I need you to calm Alice down!" I pleaded.

"Do I want to know?" he asked with a smirk.

"Probably not," I laughed, "but she's coming to get me so I got to go. Bye!"

I continued running anyways because I was late for first period. Just to my luck the bell rang when I was right on the doorway to Mr. Torres Literature classroom.

"I'm glad you decided to join us Ms. Swan," he said with an upset tone. I just nodded and walked hurriedly to my seat next to Rosalie. Her long, blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders and big blue eyes looked at me with curiosity. I was never ever late to class.

"What is this? Bella Swan late to class?" Rosalie said in mock shame. "What is your explanation, Missy?"

"Alice," I said. She smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at her and paid attention to class.

The first four periods of class went by fast. English Literature was just talking about Pride and Prejudice. Gym was a lot of fun, although Emmet mad sure that I wouldn't be on the reach of the basketball. He would hold up the ball high on his hand, and me being 5'5 and him being 6'1 I couldn't reach it. But it was fun because I got to hit him, he didn't seem to be hurt by it but I think he was just faking it. I had a Trigonometry pop quiz but it was easy, thank God. US History was easy, just taking notes. And now finally lunch time.

I entered the cafeteria and saw Alice calling me from the line. I was glad she wasn't upset anymore. "Don't think I have forgiven you yet," she said. I groaned and smiled sheepishly at her. "Come on! Don't be mad at me! Pretty please," I said trying to sound innocent, "If you forgive me I will bake you brownies," I said temptingly.

Her eyes widened with love, "Would you do that for me?" she said hopeful.

"Of course, little pixie," I knew she hated that nickname but it suit her so well. She glared at me.

"I love you!" I told her as I hugged her.

"Move it!" Jasper pushed us, "We want food!"

"Yeah I'm starving here!" Emmet said while rubbing his stomach.

"How can you eat so much yet maintain your muscles and abs intact?" Rosalie asked Emmet while she shook her head in disbelief.

"We exercise a lot, don't we Rosie?" he smirked as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the lips.

"Okay… too much detail," Alice said as she kept walking in the line.

We got our food on our trays; Emmet's and Jasper's trays were almost over loaded with food. We sat on our usual table and started eating and gossiping and throwing food at each other like always. The bell rang and I started walking to my next class, Biology. As I walked in I saw the ass of a partner that I have. Edward Cullen was sitting down on the stool playing with the hair of some idiot girl who thinks he would actually change for her. I could see him winking at her and telling her she was the most beautiful girl he ever met, just like he had probably told some other girl earlier today. I coughed to let them know I was here and I didn't enjoy the spectacle but they didn't even acknowledge me. _What a shocker_, I thought to myself. I just put my books and bag on the table and sat on my stool besides the jerk and waited for the class to begin.

"Good afternoon class!" Mr. Banner greeted us with his usual excitement for class. You can just tell he really enjoys science.

"Hey Bella," Edward acknowledged me in what was obvious his seductive voice and winked. _You have got to be kidding me_. I just smiled shortly not even looking at him. He passed me a note, how childish is that.

It said: you look hot ;)

I wrote back: save it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review or put it on favorites or alerts if you liked it!! I want your opinion!! tell me if I need to change anything:) **

**xoxo cristina**


	2. Tripping and Makeout Sessions

**Thank you soooo much for those who alerted and favorited this story!! You are awesomee:):)**

**Special thanks to: LoraineSouza, my first review and alert of this story^.^**

**In this chapter I wanted to show more of Bella's opinion towards Edward and how they get along. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they all belong to the great Stephenie Meyer.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch Bella, you don't have to be so rude," Edward whispered to my ear.

"Now I'm the rude one? HA! You are pretty funny Cullen, I got to hand it to you," I spitted back.

"Aw thank you Beautiful," Edward winked.

"Don't call me beautiful," I hissed.

"What? Didn't you know Bella means beautiful in Italian? You are the one who is always insisting on being called Bella," he said with a cocky smile.

"Aghh you irritate me!" was all I could think for comeback. How lame. I heard him chuckle real low, which made me even more angry. He thought I was being funny! He was the rude one here. I turned my head abruptly towards the front of the class, letting my long hair fall over my shoulder creating a curtain between me and Edward that way I didn't have to see him anymore.

The bell rang and I immediately stood up to leave. To my stupendous luck I tripped on my own foot! I was ready to hit the floor, gravity loved me too much. But I never crashed. I opened my eyes to see that I was just inches from the floor, when suddenly I realized something was grabbing me by the waist.

"Are you okay, Beautiful?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Let me go! I can get up by myself, thank you very much!" I said angrily. He immediately let go of me and I fell flat on my face.

"As you pleased Madame," he said as he bowed at me. I picked myself up quick, grabbed my bag and books, stuck out my tongue at the jerk and left. I know that was childish but I couldn't help it.

"Bella are you ok?" Mike Newton asked me as I reached the doorway. This day went from being great to just plain annoying.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I said in a not-so-nice tone, I was too irritated to talk to Newton.

"Because you just fell… on your face," he said as if trying to state something completely obvious, well maybe it is.

"Thank you for your concern but I'm completely fine. One fall isn't going to break me," I said back.

"Sure, I was just wondering if you were okay because you girls tend to get hurt really easily," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"What? Just because I'm not a guy I'm going to break with one fall. God, don't think so low of us. Bye Mike, I have to get to class," I said as I walked away pissed.

"I-uh- bye Bella!"I heard the blonde, baby face boy yell.

The rest of school went by uneventful. I was not bothered by Edward or Mike the rest of the day. Well, I did see Edward making out with yet another girl, in a quite vulgar way may I say so. And Mike did try to talk to me again but I ran away. I went to Alice's home afterschool to do homework.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you again!" Alice's mother, Esme, hugged me. Her heart shaped face and loving smile give her a motherly feel. She is like a second mom to me.

"It's good to see you too," I said honestly.

"Okay, bye Mom! We got work to do!" Alice pulled me by the arm away from Esme and up the stairs.

"So… I heard about your scene with Edward today at Biology," Alice said with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Who told you?!"

"Edward," she smiled.

"You being Edward's sister really sucks, no offense,"

"None taken," she grinned, "Anyways… I totally forgot to tell you Angela Weber and Ben Cheney are officially dating!"

"Really? I'm so happy for them. He has been trying to get a date with her since forever but they were both too shy. It was about time," I said.

"I know, right? I knew beforehand that they were going to become a couple though. I could just feel it," she said. She tends to be right about this kind of stuff, you know the future and stuff. I have learned by time to never bet against Alice.

"I'm sure you did," I said sarcastically, she always gets mad when I don't believe her and her future telling.

"You are just jealous because you can't know what will happen next unlike some other person in this room," she said confidently.

"Sure, sure,"

"Talking about what will happen next, Edward is bringing another girl home to "study" in his room," she rolled her eyes.

"I still can't believe you manage to live with a guy like Edward, with his player habits and know-it-all attitude," I said.

"Oh my God, Edward stop it!" we heard somebody say from outside the door. Alice and I turned around towards the source of the voice. It sounded an awful lot like Jessica Stanley's voice. _Please don't let it be Jessica_, I thought to myself.

Alice opened the door slightly, my head above hers as we both spied the scene in front of us. Just as I suspected, Jessica Stanley was with Edward. Jessica's wrists were above her head and pressed against the wall by Edward's hands as he hovered over her, kissing her neck and lips. She kept whispering him to stop, that somebody would see them but she didn't seem to mean it. The way her body moved closer to his proved otherwise, it showed her desire to be with him. Overall, it was a pretty disturbing view.

"I won't be able to sleep now with this image in my head," I whispered to Alice.

"Tell me about it. He is my freaking brother! I don't want to be seeing him having an intense make-out session!" she shout/whispered at me.

"I can't take this anymore!" I said and I walked out the door and towards them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your "study" of the human mouth but we-" I pointed at Alice and myself, "would appreciate it if you just shut up and go somewhere private because unlike yourselves we do care about our grades and we would appreciate if you take your lustful selves away from our reach because we are trying to work."

"Bella!" Jessica gasped with shame as she abruptly turned towards me, her hair slapping Edward's face, "I'm so sorry! We didn't know you were here."

"Excuse us, we were too caught up in the moment to realize," he said as I saw him put his hand inside Jessica's back pocket.

"I'm sure you were, just the same as you are everyday in school with different girls at different times," I spit back, "Well if you excuse us, _we_ have some real work to do." I turned around and walked towards Alice who was just standing there with disappointed look at Edward.

"I get so disappointed sometimes with Edward," she said as I closed the door of her room, "I always have hope that someday he'll realize what an ass he is being and change to a better person." I could see the real worry Alice felt towards her brother.

"You never know, maybe someday he'll get hit on the head and wakeup refreshed and player-free," I joked trying to lighten her up.

"I hope so," she smiled at me, "so lets start working!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This chapter was a bit shorter than the first one but I have been so busy with school I dont have much time to write. Anywayss.. I hope it turned out good...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! ( you know you want to;) )**

**xoxo cristina**


	3. Joey is the funniest DUH!

**I'm so sorry if I took too long to update!! I just really haven't had time to write.... I hope you enjoy it=) I made this chapter longer to make up for the delay!**

**Thank you SO much to those who reviewed and alerted/favorited this story and favorited me as author!!! You guys make me happy lol THANKS!!**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they all belong to the great Stephenie Meyer.**

**Read on...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After doing our homework, we talked and gossiped. Rosalie came over, and so did Emmet and Jasper. We were now in the living room; I sat on the couch along with Jasper who had Alice on his lap. Rosalie and Emmet sat on the love seat. We were watching some re-runs of the best show ever made, _Friends_.

"Chandler is _so _funny!" Alice said.

"Are you crazy?! Joey is by far the funniest one!" Rosalie argued. She absolutely loves Joey; I guess that's one of the reasons why she likes Emmet. He tends to say the wrong things at the wrong time and he isn't the brightest of the bunch. Emmet is so much fun and he is super caring, like Joey.

"I agree with you baby," Emmet said as he kissed her cheek.

"Aw thanks baby!" Rosalie grinned. "See! Two beats one! HA!"

"No! Jasper also thinks Chandler is the funniest one!" Alice said as she hit Jasper on the leg, "Right?!"

"Ow! Of course!" Jasper said with a confused face.

"Jasper will agree to _anything_ you say," Rosalie sad.

"Yeah dude, you're whipped," Emmet said as he imitated to have a whip on his hand.

"Yes I am," Jasper said proudly as he grabbed Alice's hand and kissed her knuckles. Alice had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Well I think Rachel is the hottest," I heard a smug voice say.

"Dude, where did you come from?!" Emmet jumped.

"Where's your make out buddy?" I asked as I faked to look for her.

"Oh, Jennifer? Yeah you did great Bella," he said, "You made an excellent job at scaring her away. But you shouldn't be jealous, you will always have a special place in my heart," He placed his hands on his chest.

"You mean Jessica," Alice corrected.

"Oh yeah," he said as if something dawned on him.

"You wish I was jealous, I was just trying to help her. I would never let a friend of mine get herpes from a jerk," I said with a fake smile.

"Since when are you friends with Janice?" Edward asked disbelieving.

"Jessica!" Rose, Alice, and I screamed.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! My bad," he said as he lifted his hands in surrender.

"Anyways… How about we play a game?" Jasper offered.

"Oh my God! That's a great idea!" Alice started jumping up and down.

"Now what are you thinking?" Rosalie groaned.

"I suggest we play truth or dare!" Emmet boomed. I glared at him but he made that puppy face I couldn't say no to.

"I'm in," Edward grinned.

"Me too," Rosalie and Jasper said at the same time, their twin genetics are kicking in.

"Ugh. Okay then, I'm in," I said dejectedly.

"Yes!" Emmet pounded his fist in the air.

"Okay, so these are the rules: no drinking or nudity will be involved, you _must_ do as you are dared and say the truth all the time. No if's, and's, or but's," Alice said seriously. _Oh God, what did I get myself into!_

We sat in a circle on the floor. Alice sat besides Jasper, who sat besides Rosalie, who sat besides Emmet, who sat besides me and I sat besides Edward, who sat besides Alice, and the cycle starts again.

"Ooh! I start! Me! Me! Me!" Emmet started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Okay, Emmet, you start," Alice said.

"Yes! Okay then," He started looking at each and every one of us with that freakish looking grin on his face. "Jasper! Truth or dare?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Dude, do you need to ask?" Jasper asked disbelieving, they always chose dare. And then they always make me choose dare.

"Okay, your dare is," Emmet made a dramatic pause, "To call Lauren Mallory and tell her you want to get married now, that you don't care about Alice all you think about is her." I swear I saw Jasper's right eye twitch.

"Fine," Jasper pulled out his cell phone.

"Dude, speaker," Emmet hurried. The phone rang three times before Lauren answered.

"Hey Jasper!" Lauren's squeaky voice screeched from the phone.

"Hey Lauren, we need to talk," Jasper said, using his serious tone of voice.

"Don't scare me Jazz, what happened?" Lauren sounded concerned.

"I have been thinking, a lot. And I realized I don't love Alice anymore. Its like everything I thought I felt for her just vanished when I think about this other person." Jasper was trying to choke back a laugh.

"W-what are you trying to s-say?" Lauren stuttered. Oh God, she had always had a crush on Jasper, she must be on cloud nine right now.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't care about Alice anymore. I want you, Lauren Mallory," Jasper faked a gag.

"Jasper I want you too! I have always wanted you," Lauren squealed.

"Lauren I would love to take you to Vegas and marry you, right now," Jasper looked like he was going to pass out.

"Oh Jasper! I would love that too! I want to marry you! Right now!," Lauren's voice rose to higher octave. Emmet didn't look like he could hold his laughter anymore, Rosalie was shaking with a muffled laughter under Emmet's arms, Alice was grabbing her stomach from laughing so hard, Edward was laughing really low and I was trying my best to choke back laughter.

"No, no this is wrong, Lauren. We both know we want each other but this is wrong. I can't do this to Alice. Someday, sometime we will be together but now is not the right time. I shouldn't have called. We have to act like this never happened, we must forgot about each other," Jasper was so red.

"I'll never forget you Jasper. I think of you all the time!" Lauren screamed.

"Bye Lauren," Jasper shut his phone. Immediately a laughter explosion filled the room. Emmet's booming laughter topped all our laughs. We were all rolling on the floor, grabbing our stomachs and hitting the floor.

"That was not fun!" Jasper pointed to Emmet.

"That was hilarious dude!" Emmet boomed.

"Jasper you left the poor girl swooning!" Rosalie said.

"Of course, you are talking about me, duh!" Jasper passed his hand through his hair in a cocky way.

"Don't think so high of yourself," Alice hit his arm.

"Okay lets get back to the game!" Edward said.

"Okay then, it's my turn to choose," Jasper made a devilish grin. "Rosalie."

"Dare," she said.

"Your dare will be to have Emmet pick out your outfits for school for one entire week. No whining or opinions," Jasper said. Rosalie's face turned white.

"What?!" she shouted.

"Rosie! I have always wanted to pick out clothes for you! I'm so excited!" Emmet started clapping.

"Are you sure you are straight?" Edward looked at Emmet with a doubtful look.

"You are just not in touch with your feminine side," Emmet faked to flick his hair.

"Whatever you say," Edward rolled his eyes.

"Jasper that is just mean! What did I ever do to you!" Rosalie shouted at her brother.

"A dare is a dare, you can't undo what you asked for," Jasper said.

"Ugh! I'm _so_ mad at you!" I can't really blame her, Emmet once tried to dress Rosalie. He told her to wear black leggings over a striped red short with a flower printed baby doll shirt. That didn't come out that great.

"Rosalie it's your turn to pick someone," I said.

"Right, I pick Edward," Rosalie said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Edward said. We all stared at him with our mouths hanging open. No one ever picked truth, well apart from me sometimes, and much less Edward. He is always up to show how "macho" he can be.

"Wait, what?"

"Are you feeling okay?" I pressed my hand to his forehead.

"Yeah…" Edward seemed confused. "What's so weird about me choosing truth?"

"That you have never, _ever_ chosen truth," Alice seemed truly scared.

"Anyways, can you please ask me the question," Edward seemed irritated.

"Sure, have you ever had something with a teacher?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, remember Ms. Allison?" Edward said.

"No way dude! You made out with Ms. Allison. She was hot!" Emmet seemed stunned.

"I did, this one day I had after school detention with her. I really didn't want to stay so I tried to persuade her to not make me stay and one thing led to another and bam we were making out. I got to second base with her," Edward seemed pretty proud. Disgusting bastard.

"Way to go dude!" Emmet pounded his fist to Edward's. Rosalie glared at Emmet, he just made an innocent smile.

"Oh my God, is that why she left?" Alice said.

"Yep. She couldn't deal with me in school, she said so herself," Edward said.

"Are you telling us the truth?" Jasper asked.

"I swear!" Edward said. "So it's my turn to choose. Alice."

"Dare obviously," Alice said.

"I dare you not to shop for a month," Edward said trying to bite back a laugh.

"No! I can't do that! I just, it's impossible! Forget it," Alice started to stutter.

"Remember the rules Alice," Edward said.

"But I, ugh, I can't believe this!" Alice said, "You are so mean!"

"And to make sure of this you are going to give me all your credit cards."

"Fine!" Alice said angrily. She gave him her cards, one by one. A tear fell when she finished handing him all her fourteen credit cards.

"I'll miss you! Take care of them," Alice said.

"You can be so dramatic sometimes," Edward rolled his eyes.

"So its my turn to pick!" Alice came back to her cheerful self.

"I pick Bella!"

"Truth," I said.

"No you can't pick truth!" Alice whined.

"Edward got to pick truth!" I complained.

"Exactly, he took the last truth available," Alice said.

"Fine then," I knew she wouldn't let me go with this, "Dare."

"Good choice," Alice smiled hugely, "I dare you to un-playerize Edward!"

"Wait what?" I asked confused.

"My dare for you, my dear, is to make Edward, my brother, into a player-free human being."

"WHAT?!" Edward and I shouted at the same time. This couldn't be happening, me with Edward. Me trying to teach Edward to be a _gentleman_. That sounds ridiculous, even in my head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Chill out! Why am I on this!" Edward whined.

"Because you took my credit cards away," Alice pouted. "Oh yeah, you have to do this Bella in one month."

I love Alice, what have I ever done to her! I'm always good to her. Oh God, I hope she is not getting back at me because of the whole "I liked somebody" thing. This is _way_ worse!

"So Bella, you and I working together for a month, huh?" Edward said seductively. Gross.

"I'm definitely looking forward to that," he winked at me. _Just kill me now._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**There you go, Bella finally got the dare to un-playerize Edward! I hope it turned out good, I don't feel very proud of this chapter but it was the best I got right now. I hope you liked it though=) **

**REVIEW!!!! That green button is tempting you!! I really want to hear your opinion and advices!!**

**xoxo cristina**


End file.
